Double Coffee
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Él siempre llegaba a las doce treinta y se iba a las dos y treinta, ordenaba un café doble y leía algún texto. Harry solo quería tener una oportunidad. Snarry. Solo una historia de ¿Y que si Voldy no hubiese existido?


**Titulo: **Double Coffee

**Disclaimer: **Sinceramente, la saga de Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuese la mayoría de los fans me temerían buajajaja

**Pareja: **Severus/Harry, leve mención del Ron/Luna y Neville/Hermione

**Palabras: **5,668

**Reto:** _Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**N/A: **Bien, este es un WI? Donde Voldemort nunca existió *se encoje de hombros* no veo porque Severus enseñaría en Hogwarts sino es para complacer a Voldy o Dumby y la verdad creo que de alguna forma u otra Sev y Lily se habrían terminado peleando y separando, por tanto Harry no ha conocido a Sev desde su infancia n.n Tenia un tiempo pensando en esta historia, tecnicamente la habia empezado a imaginar como un song-fic de la cancion 'Que vida la mia' *se encoje de hombros* total, me gusto como quedo en su mayoria :P

* * *

-¿Ya llego tu amor platónico?-Harry volteo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados hacia Neville, su amigo tenía ese tonito de burla que lo molestaba bastante. ¿Es que no podía entender lo importante que era para él el verlo todos los días?

-No es un amor platónico- protestó mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, lo repetía cada mañana pese a que su amigo parecía no captar la idea- es el amor de mi vida y futuro padre de mis hijos- agrego mostrándose completamente seguro, Neville parpadeó sorprendido analizando la información por unos momentos antes de empezar a reírse.

-Pobre tipo, ni siquiera sabe la clase de acosador que se ha conseguido- el ceño de Harry se profundizo pero no dijo nada más, no esperaba que Neville de verdad lo entendiese, había días en que ni siquiera él se entendía a sí mismo y eso ya era mucho decir.

Volteó su rostro a la ventana al percatarse del movimiento de su objetivo, era un hombre alto y de piel pálida con largo cabello negro que caía por sus hombros, Harry ahogo un suspiro al verlo moverse fluidamente. El hombre de ojos oscuros simplemente se levantó de la mesa que había estado ocupando mientras disfrutaba de su café diario; doble, con una cucharada de azúcar y apenas un chorrito de crema, y leía el número más reciente de alguna revista intelectual. Si recordaba bien, hoy era viernes de pociones, él leía sobre pociones todos los viernes.

-Tengo que saber tu nombre ¿Sabes? No puedo simplemente llamarte _Double coffee_ toda la vida- la pregunta no estaba destinada a ser respondida, después de todo el vidrio empañado frente a él no sabía mucho más que el mismo cuándo se trataba de ese misterioso extraño. Lo observo pagar y partir con algo de nostalgia, _Double coffee_ no visitaba la cafetería los fines de semana, quizás no fuese tan malo, tenía que ponerse a trabajar si quería tener todo listo para la inauguración del lunes.

Y quizá, solo si tenía bastante suerte, _Double coffee _vendría a ver sus libros, le pediría ayuda para algún pedido y desde ahí podría empezar a trabajar en crear una relación solida con el hombre.

_Solo esperemos que no esté casado_

Rápida y certeramente calló a esa molesta voz interna con una bofetada, no necesitaba malas vibras en este momento.

-¡Neville! ¿Dónde están los libros de Transformaciones?- esperó la respuesta mientras desempacaba un lote de libros de cuentos infantiles, los acomodo en los estantes asegurándose de que los hechizos protectores estaban activos, al menos no quedarían pegajosos si algún niño con las manos llenas de caramelo los tomaba.

-Aquí están- dijo Neville colocando la pesada caja en el suelo, estaba algo acalorado y eso se notaba por la forma en la que sudaba pero no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto, los dos terminarían así al final de la tarde y aunque no era una perspectiva que lo hiciera demasiado feliz, tampoco lo molestaba como normalmente lo haría- Entonces, tu victimizado acosado ya se fue- declaró su amigo recostándose momentáneamente en una de las estanterías.

-No necesita irse para que yo me ponga a trabajar- protestó Harry dándose la vuelta para ocultar su vergüenza, no era su culpa que el hombre fuese tan malditamente sexy.

-Aja, te creeré cuando lo vea- Neville simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse a ordenar.

Ambos se enfocaron en terminar, el lunes abrirían lo que era su proyecto desde la escuela, una librería especializada en textos de investigación, mucho más completa que Flourish y Blotts donde los alumnos de Hogwarts iban a comprar sus libros, incluso los textos infantiles se centraban más en el folclore mágico y muggle original, no eran adaptaciones ni versiones actualizadas.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que iba pasando el tiempo a su alrededor, a la hora de la cena recibieron la siempre puntual llamada de Hermione, quien había hecho reservaciones en un restaurant para festejar el inicio de su negocio.

-¡Chicos, llegaremos tarde sino se apresuran!- la voz algo mandona y femenina los llamó desde la red Flu.

-Enseguida nos alistamos Hermione- intentó razonar Neville, después de todo era su novia, lo menos que podía hacer era calmarla por el bien de sus oídos.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

-Así que… ¿Ya tienen todo listo?- pregunto realmente curiosa, la tienda había sido uno de sus temas de conversación desde mucho antes de que dejasen el colegio, Neville y Harry incluso tendrían tiempo para estudiar y presentar sus exámenes de maestría en algunas materias.

-Algo así, solo nos falta terminar de colocar los muebles, no hemos decidido donde poner el mostrador sin embargo- contestó Neville intentando mantener la conversación fluida, Luna y Ron estaban en su propio mundo mientras discutían algo que le sonó a Quidditch, alguna criatura rara y publicidad. A veces no sabía cómo funcionaba su relación pero él no podía decir mucho, Hermione y él también eran un poco extraños.

-Frente a la ventana tendrán una vista excelente del callejón- Hermione sugirió de forma segura mientras continuaba con su comida.

-¿Por qué? Siempre podríamos usar ese espacio para exhibir más libros o algún otro artículo- el ceño fruncido de Neville era suficiente para dar a entender que estaba sumamente confundido respecto al razonamiento de su novia.

-Dos palabras- contestó Hermione aguantando las ganas de reírse y mirando a Harry fijamente- _Double coffee_- en este punto el ojiverde sintió una ola de calor invadir su rostro, siempre podías contar con Hermione para traer a colación tus facetas más bochornosas.

Neville suspiro con aire de mártir- Tienes razón, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si pusiéramos el mostrador en otro lugar, seguramente Harry lo dejaría abandonado desde el mediodía hasta las tres de la tarde-.

-¡El solo va a la cafetería de doce treinta a dos treinta!- protesto Harry colocando rápidamente una mano sobre su boca, Ron inmediatamente empezó a reír fuertemente y Luna se limitó a sonreírle con aire ausente.

-Conociéndote serias capaz de empezar a acosarlo media hora antes y suspirar por el media hora después- desestimó Neville.

-Él tiene un punto, compañero- Definitivamente debía conseguirse nuevos amigos, ¿Cómo es posible que ninguno lo defendiera?

-No es acoso… solo… lo cuido… a distancia- escuchando la risa de sus amigos y sintiendo el bochorno en sus mejillas, Harry simplemente se dedicó a seguir masticando su rebanada de tarta de melaza, era lo mejor que podía hacer para salvaguardar lo que quedaba de su dignidad.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

-Con cuidado- susurró caminando suavemente por el piso del departamento, Neville seguramente seguía durmiendo y el aprovecharía eso, ya bastante había tenido con la cena de anoche- Solo un poco más, Harry, casi lo logras- continuó diciéndose a sí mismo, llevaba un par de zapatos en sus manos para poder caminar lo mas silenciosamente posible en calcetines.

A pesar de ser una mañana de sábado, las ocho de la mañana para ser más exactos, él no podía evitar estar despierto.

_Double Coffee _podría pasar justo afuera de su tienda en cualquier momento, si es que pasaba, si lo hacía podría intentar charlar con el hombre que, solo en raras ocasiones, venia al Callejón Diagon los días sábados, justo a la hora en que habría la botica del final de la calle, en un viaje relámpago, ni siquiera pasaba a comprar su café y eso era mucho decir.

¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

Simple, llevaba varias semanas levantándose temprano los días sábados, casi siempre estaban llegando paquetes de libros o muebles reducidos en las patas de impacientes lechuzas. Y en más de una ocasión lo había visto pasando de largo por su ventana, con su cabello bailando al viento en sus prisas y la cabeza o metida en algún libro o comprobando algún pergamino con lo que él sospechaba era una lista de cosas necesarias.

Pero hoy no era el caso, no había ningún paquete que esperar y eso Neville lo sabía, solo quería probar suerte, tal vez podría verlo antes del lunes.

Al parecer Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos estaban de su parte pues ni siquiera habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando el característico sonido de sus botas golpeteando el suelo se dejó oír, su capa y su cabello se movían con esa ligereza que lo atraía cual mosca a la miel.

-Eres perfecto- susurró Harry en medio de un suspiro. Probablemente Neville tenía razón y no era más que un absurdo acosador sin embargo, estaba más allá de sí mismo el poder evitarlo, ese hombre en definitiva lo atraía.

Sin perder demasiado el tiempo, se puso los zapatos y salió a la entrada de la tienda, en su mano sostenía un trozo rectangular de pergamino, lo había estado pensando durante toda la noche y esta había sido su mejor idea, verifico que la tinta estuviese seca y contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio acercarse, tomó una respiración profunda y con un pequeño paso se interpuso en su camino. El hombre apenas y se detuvo pues empezó a rodearlo como si fuese un poste o algo parecido.

-¡E-espere!- tartamudeó, apenas y se contuvo de sostener su brazo- Q-quería…uh… darle esto- extendió el trazo de pergamino que el hombre tomó sin ni siquiera alzar la mirada de su libro, al parecer demasiado concentrado como para prestarle atención. Harry no se desanimó y continuo- El lunes será la inauguración de _Longbottom y Potter_, nos encantaría contar con su presencia y ese…um… volante le garantizara un diez por ciento de descuento en su compra- aseguro regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

El hombre cabeceo su respuesta afirmativa y se echó a andar, en ningún momento le dirigió una mísera mirada y Harry a su pesar sintió como el desánimo lo invadía, debería intentar con otra cosa, se dijo, solo necesitaba otro tipo de táctica. Entró nuevamente a la tienda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargándose en la misma soltando un suspiro, lo viera por donde lo viera, su plan había fallado.

-Así que ahora ofrecemos descuentos con volantes- ante la voz de su amigo Harry soltó un chillido poco masculino.

-¡Neville, me asustaste!- reclamó buscando desviar el tema, la verdad era un poco incómodo el saber que Neville había visto como el amor de su vida lo ignoraba de forma tan obvia.

-No vas a poder zafarte de esta- regañó el muchacho mirándolo con un firme ceño que poco a poco suavizo en un gesto de simpatía que le parecía peor- ¿No crees que sería mejor si te olvidaras de _Double Coffee_?- preguntó con honestidad.

Harry negó firmemente con la cabeza, para él esa no era una opción, se enderezó y se enfrentó a su amigo mirándolo a los ojos- Nunca, me entiendes, nunca me daré por vencido con él… no hasta que lo intente al menos- capituló cuando observo la expresión preocupada de su amigo, seguramente si continuaba mostrándose así de obstinado, Neville terminaría por llamar a Hermione y entre ambos planearían una _intervención_ al más puro estilo desastre total.

Y es que por más que sus amigos lo apoyaran o bromearan sobre su actual situación, la sencilla verdad era que ellos no entendían

No podrían hacerlo porque jamás habían estado en su situación, sus relaciones de pareja se basaban en años de amistad. Quizá por eso se les hacía tan extraña la forma en la que Harry estaba actuando, cosa nada común en el Gryffindor.

Pero nada importaba, él estaba seguro de que algún día _Double Coffee_ lo miraría a los ojos, seguramente se presentaría y le invitaría una taza de café, ciertamente se sorprendería cuando Harry pidiese un cappuccino rebosante de caramelo y, después de una pequeña charla, terminarían por acordar una cita al día siguiente, pues él le contaría de su trabajo en la tienda de enfrente. Seguramente, con el pasar del tiempo, simplemente se irían acercando más, hasta llegar el punto en el que el hombre le pediría una relación formal… eso si Harry no se abalanzaba sobre él primero… y al final, justo cuando todos los demás escépticos empezaran a presionarlo para abandonar una relación sin futuro, _Double Coffee _cerraría sus bocas al pedirle matrimonio, terminando con ellos viviendo en una alejada casa de campo donde podrían criar a sus hijos entre ambos.

_Harry._

Obviamente irían a un viaje por Europa en su décimo aniversario… sus hijos podrían quedarse en casa de sus padres por una semana, estaba seguro de que no les importaría cuidarlos.

_HARRY._

Mmm definitivamente tenía que empezar a ahorrar para una buena escoba y las matriculas de Hogwarts, aunque con Neville y Ronald como padrinos de sus hijos no debía preocuparse.

_Swap_

-¡Auch!- gimió el ojiverde mientras se masajeaba la nuca, Neville lo observaba entre divertido y fastidiado.

-Me has estado ignorando, supongo que pensando en él por tu sonrisita de bobo que ni a Luna le vendría bien- se justificó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry soltó un suspiro (últimamente lo hacía muy seguido) y se limitó a prestar atención mientras Neville comenzaba a decirle cosas sobre la ubicación de muebles y acomodo de estanterías, aunque al cabo de un momento su mente volvió a viajar bastante lejos.

A partir del lunes empezaría la operación _Double Coffee _ya era hora de que tomase medidas más directas en la conquista de dicho hombre, para el viernes en la tarde debía de haber obtenido esa cita que iniciaría su vida.

*I*I*I*I _Lunes_ I*I*I*I*

El lunes había empezado tan normal como cabía esperar, Neville y él habían abierto la tienda a las 8:30 tal y como habían acordado, la mañana había sido algo ajetreada con tantos magos y brujas curiosos que habían decidido gastar algo de su tiempo curioseando la nueva tienda del callejón, se habían hecho algunas buenas ventas y uno que otro encargo de libros que si bien no habían ordenado al por mayor por la falta de demanda, si contaban con los contactos necesarios para obtenerlos.

No fue sino hasta la una de la tarde que Harry se dio cuenta de la hora, para su gran decepción, su objetivo no estaba en la mesa de siempre, intento ignorar el pequeño pozo de aprensión que se formó en su estómago al percatarse de ese hecho, _Double Coffee _siempre, y eso significaba absolutamente siempre, llegaba a las doce y media y se retiraba hasta las dos treinta… ¿Y si algo le había pasado?

Harry ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando una guía de venenos austriacos y sus posibles usos en distintas épocas del año- con una sonrisa se apresuró a atender a la mujer, no era tiempo para preocuparse por nada, un hombre tenía derecho a romper sus costumbres y si su amado había decidido empezar a romper las suyas él no era nadie para detenerlo.

Rápidamente reviso en sus catálogos, al parecer tenían unas cuantas copias de _Venenos estacionales_ que bien podría servirle, solo tenía que bajar al almacén.

-Regreso en un momento, estoy seguro de que tenemos un volumen en almacén que podría servirle- diciendo esto bajo por las escaleras, debidamente protegidas contra intrusos, haciéndole una pequeña seña a Neville para que supiera donde estaba.

-Necesito una copia de _Compendio mágico de raíces arbóreas_ por _Bibble Cristen _¿Tiene alguno en existencia?- Neville volteó ante el tono calmo, frio y libre del mas mínimo atisbo de emoción.

Tragó un poco de saliva ante la intimidante figura delante de él, su amigo tenía que estar loco para querer casarse o salir con este hombre, pero no iba a juzgarlo. Cerró la boca con un ligero chasquido ¡Por poco le había dicho _Double Coffee_ a su cliente! Definitivamente tanto tiempo expuesto a Harry estaba haciendo mella en su cordura.

-Amm… yo… no, no tenemos de momento… llegaran el jueves por la tarde- logró tartamudear después de un momento, el hombre alzó la ceja levemente intrigado por el nerviosismo del chico, ciertamente era extraño, no creía ser tan intimidante como para lograr esa reacción en un completo desconocido.

-Bien, entonces apartaré un tomo ¿Necesito dejar algún adelanto?- Neville negó con la cabeza.

-Con que escriba su pedido en el libro del mostrador está bien- aseguró, trato de pensar en alguna forma de lograr que el hombre se quedase un poco más, tenía que hacerlo por Harry.

-Preferiría liquidarlo de una vez de ser posible- comentó el hombre mientras se dirigía al lugar, ninguno de los otros clientes parecía necesitarlo así que Neville lo siguió, en ese momento se le ocurrió.

-Entonces podría esperar a mi compañero, estoy seguro de que él lo atenderá encantado- aseguró mientras abría el grueso libro con hojas de pergamino en blanco.

-Tengo algo de prisa y ciertamente me parece innecesario esperar a que otra persona se presente, confió en que conoces los precios de los artículos que vendes- respondió el hombre de forma seca.

-P-por supuesto, permítame- dijo volviendo a tartamudear, sin importar que tanto quisiese a Harry, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a la ira de este personaje. Además, Harry siempre podía atenderlo el jueves, estaba seguro de que su amigo no perdería la oportunidad por mucho que intentara convencerlo de lo contrario.

-¿Y este… volante, es válido?- Neville salió de su ensoñación en donde le suplicaba a Harry que lo reconsiderara y viendo el pergamino, escrito en la letra de su amigo, asintió sin pensarlo demasiado. Después de todo Harry era tan dueño de este negocio como el mismo, si quería darle descuentos a su amor platónico estaba en su derecho, aunque esperaba que eso no los dejase en la bancarrota.

Con solo unas pocas palabras más, el hombre y él terminaron la transacción y acordaron el horario a partir del cual podía recoger su pedido. Justo cuando el hombre salió del establecimiento, Harry surgió del almacén, no se atrevió a decirle acerca de la visita de su amor platónico hasta que hubo terminado de atender a la chica que partió bastante entusiasmada de la tienda. Por la actitud desanimada que tuvo toda la tarde, pensó que quizás habría sido mejor decirle hasta que hubiesen cerrado.

*I*I*I*I_ Martes_ I*I*I*I*

Ok, tenía que animarse, sino lo hacía entonces no iba a progresar.

¿Y que si Neville había atendido a su hombre el día anterior?

Todavía tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él, el jueves iría a recoger su pedido y antes de eso iría a comprar su café justo como todo los días.

Él podía hacerlo, solo tenía que tener algo de fe y poner un poquito de esfuerzo, nada del otro mundo.

Volvió a mirar su pálido rostro reflejado en el espejo, no había mucho que pudiese hacer por su aspecto, su cabello siempre había sido rebelde y no había forma de arreglarlo, mordió su labio tenuemente, quizás a él no le gustaban los hombres… mucho menos los escuálidos bajitos con cabello de espantapájaros.

_Debes confiar en ti mismo_

La voz de Hermione, siempre llena de autoridad y autosuficiencia resonó en su cabeza, eso mismo se lo había repetido durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts, sus padres y otros amigos también habían mencionado cosas similares.

_Además-_ se recordó- _por algo las chicas decían que era bien parecido._

Respiro hondo y trató de mantener dentro de su mente los rostros de Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Hannah y algunas otras chicas que se habían acercado a él y le habían mencionado lo mucho que les gustaba su apariencia. Ignoro resueltamente a la parte de su mente que le decía que seguramente Hermione las había convencido de hacerlo.

Al menos el problema de sus ojos había sido resuelto, el colmo seria que se presentara ante el amor de su vida como un cuatro ojos cegatón, un poco de tecnología muggle y listo, sus ojos verdes resplandecían por si solos. Esa si era una parte que le gustaba de sí mismo. Sus ojos.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la planta baja, dejó a Neville en medio de su desayuno, era hora de abrir y no es como si a esas horas hubiese muchos clientes, además podría serle útil el acumular minutos extra. Este último pensamiento, un tanto demasiado Slytherin para el gusto del Gryffindor promedio, probó ser correcto cuando, justo a las doce treinta, _Double Coffee _hizo su aparición.

-Neville, iré a comprar el almuerzo- anunció poco después saliendo casi a trompicones del lugar, Neville lo vio marchar con una sonrisa apabullada, Harry ciertamente no se iba a dar por vencido.

_Double Coffee _se estaba levantado de su asiento, Harry se preparó para la ocasión que podría determinar el resto de su vida, alzo el periódico frente a su rostro y se apoyó casualmente en el muro, vigilaba los movimientos de su objetivo constantemente, más de una vez su mente se vio distraída por los labios del hombre, húmedos por su cálida bebida preferida, delgados y apetecibles a la vez.

Finalmente, el hombre se acercó hasta su posición, Harry se separó lentamente de su lugar, como si de verdad estuviese distraído, cuando estaba justo frente a él soltó un silbido de asombro.

-¡Wow! ¿Quién lo diría? Las garras de manticora pulverizadas subirán su precio a partir del próximo mes ¿Una locura no?- preguntó dirigiéndose al hombre que… lo paso de largo.

Harry no se desanimó, lo más sigilosamente posible caminó hasta adelantarlo un poco. Esta vez intentó un acercamiento directo.

-¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdas? Yo fui el que te dio el volante el otro día….- poco a poco su voz se fue apagando pues nuevamente volvió a ser ignorado. Bufó un poco contrariado- Bien, nos vemos luego- comentó en un tono algo irritado, ciertamente el destino estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia, con algo más que molestia regresó a la librería, Neville ni siquiera le pregunto por la comida.

*I*I*I*I _Miércoles_ I*I*I*I*

Hoy las cosas tenían que funcionar, ayer… ayer solo había tenido mala suerte.

Quería creer eso, _tenía_ que creer eso, era imposible que su corazonada estuviese tan equivocada.

Él siempre había sido intuitivo, había descubierto misterios que Hermione ni siquiera había empezado a analizar solo con el poder su intuición. Y esa misma intuición que en tantas ocasiones le había ganado la fama de niñato entrometido, ahora le estaba gritando la identidad de su compañero de vida.

Solo quería que _él_ lo mirara, estaba seguro de que solo hacía falta que sus ojos se encontraran.

Mordió su labio suavemente mientras escribía algunas cifras en el libro de contabilidad, sería tan feliz si el hombre tan solo lo mirara.

Obviamente no se quejaría si después de eso venia un beso… un apretado beso en el que su cuerpo se fundiera con el del hombre gracias a su fuerte agarre.

Perderse en esos ojos mientras sus bocas se decían lo que sus almas no se atrevían.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, definitivamente estaba delirando, reviso el libro de cuentas y noto aliviado que no había escrito nada mal, colocó el lápiz a un lado y procedió a repasar las letras con pluma y tinta. Las ventajas de ser un mago de ascendencia mestiza.

Hablando de eso, su misterioso hombre ¿sería nacido de Muggles o mestizo? Quizás era uno de esos raros sangre puras que no se la pasaban vanagloriándose de su ascendencia humillando a cuanto se le pusiera enfrente.

El reloj que habían colocado sobre el mostrador empezó a sonar, Harry, espantado, se asomó por la ventana, él seguía en su lugar, suspiro un poco más aliviado, seguramente se habría entretenido en su lectura, sino se equivocaba hoy era miércoles de Runas antiguas, pero el nuevo compendio de _Artes oscuras y como combatirlas _había salido el día de ayer. Hace tiempo había descubierto que esa era una de las materias que más lo apasionaban, lo cual era realmente benéfico para su causa pues era la materia en la que más se había destacado durante su época de estudiante, además de que era la materia sobe la cual quería hacer una maestría.

_Siempre podría usar la vieja excusa de las tutorías particulares_

Sin importar que tan colegial sonara, ese bien podría ser su movimiento más desesperado.

_Bien, hora de usar el plan 'Joven en apuros'_

Salió de la tienda apenas despidiéndose de Neville que acababa de llegar con lo que suponía era el almuerzo, pero eso no le importaba de momento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Respiró hondo por tercera vez desde que llegara, estaba en el segundo piso de la heladería. Ok, quizás decir segundo piso era exagerar, solo era una pequeña terraza que se alzaba por metro y medio del nivel de la calle, el plan era simple, al menos en teoría, fingiría resbalar justo cuando Severus pasara y entonces caería directo a sus brazos. Tragó un poco de saliva, era más difícil hacerlo de lo que parecía.

Tal vez necesitaba revisar sus planes nuevamente.

Pero _Double Coffee _se acercaba y él no tenía ningún plan de respaldo, si se marchaba habría perdido su oportunidad del día.

-Se valiente, Harry, eres un Gryffindor- y sin más se dejó caer por la barandilla.

Desgraciadamente, el golpe con la realidad había sido igual de duro que el que se llevó al dar de lleno contra el suelo. Su objetivo al parecer había olvidado algo en su lugar de siempre y antes de que Harry le cayese encima se había dado media vuelta sin vacilar.

_Los Gryffindors son un montón de idiotas imprudentes e impulsivos_- gruñó poniéndose de pie, algunos magos le ayudaron pero en su mayoría solo tenía unas pocas magulladuras, su plan había demostrado ser un fracaso y lo restregó en su rostro cuando el hombre por el cual se había dejado caer lo pasó de largo tras haber recuperado la bolsa olvidada.

Lo que sentía en sus ojos no eran lágrimas.

Definitivamente no lo eran, solo eran pequeñas gotas de agua que brotaban de sus ojos por el dolor del golpe que se había llevado.

Solo eso.

*I*I*I*I _Jueves_ I*I*I*I*

Bien ¿Qué si Hermione le había prohibido salir de la tienda tras enterarse por Neville de su desventura?

Ella no era su madre, oh, esperen, su madre le había enviado una lechuza diciendo exactamente lo mismo. Merlín, compadecía a Neville y a sus futuros hijos.

Así que aquí estaba, al menos el plan de hoy no era demasiado complicado. Solo tenía que sentarse y esperar a que el hombre viniese a recoger su libro, seria pan comido entablar una conversación civil con él.

Ni siquiera él podía arruinar algo tan simple como eso ¿Verdad?

Pues bien, maldita su suerte.

_¡Double Coffee _ni siquiera había venido!

Oficialmente, tenía que ser el mago con la peor suerte del mundo. Eso o cupido realmente lo odiaba, quizás hacia fiestas de té con el destino y disfrutaban riéndose de sus desgracias, será tan propio de ellos, los pequeños granujas.

-Deja de fulminar al pobre escritorio y mejor coloca el letrero de cerrado- comento Neville que había estado vigilándolo durante todo el día.

Harry se abstuvo de decir algo más y simplemente obedeció, Neville no tenía la culpa de su mal humor.

Pero en definitiva, el destino lo odiaba.

-Nunca me casare- murmuro rebelde mientras se dirigía a la puerta colocando las cerraduras y hechizos protectores, soltando un suspiro cuando el letrero estuvo en su lugar- Moriré sin conocer a mi verdadero amor- gimió recargando su frente en el cristal.

-Quizás _Double Coffee_ no es tu verdadero amor- sugirió Neville.

-Entonces no quiero un verdadero amor- replicó Harry infantilmente como si fuese un niño al que se le niega un juguete anhelado.

-Bien, es tu decisión- aceptó Neville sin ganas de discutir, aunque una parte de él quería que su amigo dejara de lado la loca idea de liarse con ese tipo, otra parte rezaba porque Harry viese cumplido su deseo. Él sabía que el chico no era caprichoso y que cuando quería a alguien lo hacia sinceramente, pero siempre había habido cosas que lo hacían dudar de la cordura del joven Gryffindor.

Y aunque esta fuese una de ellas, no dejaría de apoyarlo por nada del mundo.

*I*I*I*I _Viernes_ I*I*I*I*

Harry bajo a la primera planta algo desanimado, ciertamente esa no era la imagen que debía mostrar el co-propietario de la más nueva tienda en todo el callejón Diagon pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ninguna de sus ideas había funcionado y algo le decía que faltaba muy poco para que Hermione empezara a presentarle algunos amigos.

Rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento, no estaba de humor para conocer algún niño bonito que Hermione trataría de presentarle solo para distraerlo.

Su mirada se dirigió esperanzadoramente a las mesas de enfrente, nada, los dueños apenas estaban instalándose. Un suspiro derrotado salió de sus labios, no tenía un plan para el día de hoy, si es que él venía. Siempre podía improvisar.

¿Qué le diría?

_Hola, soy Harry._

Yay, eso seguramente causaría una gran impresión, pensó sarcásticamente.

-Harry, el paquete de libros que iba a llegar hoy no puede ser entregado por lechuza- el ojiverde volteo su mirada aburrida hacia su amigo, ciertamente no estaba del mejor humor el día de hoy- Tenemos que recogerlo en la oficina de enlace- se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuese a resolver el problema.

-Iré yo- ofreció finalmente, ese lote de libros era importante y en cierta forma entendía el hecho de que no pudiesen entregarlos por lechuza. Tenían un sinnúmero de hechizos protectores, quizá incluso repelían a los pobres animales.

Con la misma cantidad de energía que tenía al partir, lo que implicaba una reserva realmente baja, llego a la oficina de enlace, el lugar no estaba tan lleno como había esperado pero el papeleo había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Al final había salido con una pesada carga que lograba tapar su vista al llevarlos en los brazos. Ciertamente debía encontrar una solución a este problema, no podía estar cargando tantos libros cada vez que las protecciones de los mismos le impidieran aplicar un rápido y sencillo hechizo levitador.

Alcanzo a vislumbrar la librería con un rápido vistazo, al menos faltaba poco para llegar, apresuro un poco su paso, quería librarse lo más pronto posible de ellos.

Aunque ciertamente no _tan_ pronto.

Justo en el cruce de esquinas, a pocas puertas del lugar, impactó de lleno con el cuerpo de alguien enviándolos a ambos al suelo y, en su caso, recibiendo el peso de la enorme pila de libros de lleno en uno de sus pies.

Un ridículo chillido escapó de sus labios _¡Eso_ había dolido!

-Maldición…- el tono sedoso de la otra persona logro erizarle la piel, lentamente alzo la vista y se quedó petrificado ante la escena, de todas las veces en que pudo haberse encontrado con él, esta era la peor de todas- ¿Te encuentras bien?- ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué el hombre tenía que sonar tan malditamente sexy aun con ese rostro preocupado?

Logró responder con un aturdido asentimiento, intentó ponerse de pie pero un dolor agudo se lo impidió.

El hombre no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a él, sus manos, ¡por merlín, sus manos!, tomaron su tobillo con bastante cuidado, lo observo fruncir el ceño al encontrarse con un pronunciado moretón, uno de sus pálidos dedos lo apretó suavemente arrancándole otro quejido de dolor.

-Creo que no estás del todo bien, mi diagnostico indica que no es más que un simple golpe, pero necesitara reposo- terminó de decir con esa voz que tanto lo idiotizaba.

-¿Acaso eres Medimago?- preguntó algo nervioso y con una tonta risilla nerviosa escapándosele al final.

¡Oh, brillante, Harry! ¿Y si mejor le hablas del clima?

La boca del hombre se crispo ligeramente, como si estuviese evitando sonreír –No, me dedico a la investigación- respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Y ese momento fue tan mágico como siempre lo soñó. Sus ojos eran de un profundo negro que absorbía todo lo que veía, en ellos vio soledad, valentía, misterios y muchas otras cosas que no podría poner en palabras. Su mirada era ilegible pero aun así logro hacer que su estómago se agitara entusiasmado.

-Deberíamos movernos- señaló el hombre después de algunos minutos de silenciosa comunicación, Harry asintió, mas por inercia que por otra cosa, el hombre simplemente sonrió de tal forma que su ritmo cardiaco no pudo hacer otra cosa ms que acelerarse y enviar vergonzosas oleadas de rubor a sus mejillas. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con el enorme sonrojo que invadió al completo su rostro cuando se vio siendo alzado entre los fuertes brazos del que sabía era el amor de su vida.

-Mi nombre es Severus Snape, por cierto- comentó _Double Coffee_ mientras lo depositaba en la silla de la mesa que siempre ocupaba, dejándolo por su cuenta durante el tiempo que empleó en recoger los libros que hace rato la mente aturdida de Harry había olvidado.

Finalmente regresó y se sentó en la silla de enfrente, Harry se pellizco discretamente tratando de averiguar si todo era realmente un sueño.

-¿Tú tienes un nombre?- preguntó Severus divertido, observándolo atentamente desde su posición con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos.

-Uh… um… hola, soy Harry- inmediatamente sintió el fuerte deseo de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, esa debía ser la frase más estúpida de su vida, pero al parecer _Doub_- Severus no lo creía así.

-Bien, un gusto Harry- afirmó extendiendo su mano por sobre la mesa para estrecharla con la propia, más pequeña y cálida- Permíteme invitarte un café como disculpa a mi torpeza, siempre olvido quitarme estos al salir del laboratorio- comentó mostrándole un par de pequeños tapones para oído, Harry asintió suavemente mordisqueando suavemente su labio inferior.

-Bien, pero quiero un Cappuccino con extra caramelo- respondió al fin con algo de rubor inundando su cara, ya antes muchos magos habían expresado su desagrado hacia su preferencia por la bebida de origen Muggle.

Severus simplemente alzo las cejas sorprendido- Se nota que tienes gustos bastante peculiares- comentó antes de ordenarlo.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, Neville observaba todo a detalle, seguramente sus amigos querrían saber cómo se habían dado las cosas entre Harry y _su verdadero amor,_ al final la intuición de su amigo no había estado tan errada.

* * *

**N/A: ¡**Yay! lo termine :3

Creo que en este punto sabrán que la historia continua de la forma en la que Harry se imagino :D

Procurare apurarme con mis demas historias, de momento sepan que Un regalo para Mamá debe actualizarse la siguiente semana... ademas de que me falta subir un snarry Oneshot de la reina de las nieves :3

De momento tengo que correr, Sev no me perdona que lo haya llamado Double Coffee durante casi todo el fic *sale disparada*

Nos vemos!  
Por cierto, adopto reviews ¿Alguien sabe de alguno que necesite de un buen hogar?


End file.
